


Double trouble

by UnknowableLegend



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Family Fluff, Marinette has awesome parents, Rating May Change, There is two Marinettes, This got serious, Timebreaker AU, Warnings May Change, angst will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknowableLegend/pseuds/UnknowableLegend
Summary: Destruction can only destroyCreation can only createThis isn't the first time an akuma has left proof of it's existence. The Bubbler left hundreds of bubbles in the sky. Princess Fragrance's dangerous gasses turned into a fog that didn't go away for a week. And Timebreaker left two Alixs.But the bigger problem comes when Ladybug and Chat Noir realize there's a reason they can't tell each other their identity.AU where Timebreker is set after Simon Says.





	Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time ≠ water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954243) by [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator). 
  * Inspired by [that girl's in love with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041615) by [a_miiraculer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer), [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra). 
  * Inspired by [Anastomosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152981) by [joisbishmyoga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisbishmyoga/pseuds/joisbishmyoga). 



> Timebreaker happens after Simon Says.

Miraculous Ladybug swirled through the city and Marinette watched as it engulfed the other her, and left nothing, then as it swirled around the two Alixs and left… two?

Marinette looked at her hands then saw the watch on the ground were Miraculous Ladybug had fixed it. She picked it up hesitantly and looked up at the two Alixs staring at each other.

“Uh, here.” Ladybug presented the watch. “This is, uh, yours?”

Both Alixs reached for the watch then stopped and glanced at each other.

“Um, why?” They started than stopped.

“I, I don’t, know.” Ladybug answered the question and then her earing beeped. She could hear the sirens in the distance. “I’ll figure something out. I promise.”

Ladybug turned and waved, swung her yo-yo and took off into the sky. She hit the rooftops running and slipped down into my room without changing back.

“Hello!” She called out into the room.

“Hello?” Someone called from the living room.

Ladybug hopped down through the open trapdoor into the living room… To see Marinette holding the remote standing next to the couch.

* * *

 

Chat Noir barely noticed Ladybug leaving, which was strange, he was normally enamored by her. But he couldn’t look away from  _ two _ Alixs squabbling over a watch. One Alix was rambunctious enough but two? To prove his point the watch went flying.

Chat caught it easily and quirked his eyebrow at them.

“I’m assuming that this is very important. A fight over who should have it shouldn’t be enough to break it.”

He handed it very carefully to one Alix.

“You're right Chat Noir.” They spoke in unison.

“It was my responsibility.”

“I shouldn't have given it to someone else.”

“It won't happen again.”

“I, we? What are we supposed to do now though?”

“We? Me. Wait.”

“I-ah- really don't know. I'll talk to Ladybug and get back to you, two. Can you, guys, hold tight until then.”

The two Alix’s looked at each other then spoke in unison;

“I guess we could hold out for a day or so.”

Chat flagged down Sabrina’s dad to make sure he knew the situation.

* * *

 

Marinette and Marinette stared at each other, both too shocked to move.

“This isn't has bad as you think it is Marinette. This hasn't been the first time magic has had lasting consequences.”

“But-but-but, Tikki! What are we supposed to do? How do we undo it?” The Marinette on the stairs panicked.

“Calm down, Marinette. It's going to be okay.”

“Is it?” The Marinette with the remote said. “Is it really going to be okay? Chat died in my arms, remember. If I'm still here why, why isn't he.”

“Marinette.” Tikki murmured.

“... Chat died?”

“No, Chat didn’t die, you saved him.”

“There won’t always be a reset button.”

“No, there won’t be.  Marinette, let me explain. When you came back from the previous timeline you and Alix created two versions of yourself. As well as two versions of me. But I’m pure energy, I’m only solid when I want to be and I can’t be doubled. So after Miraculous Ladybug I reabsorbed myself.”

“What about me- Us.”

“Humans are material creatures. They have certain energies but they’re much more solid. Miraculous Ladybug cannot destroy anything, it can only create and transform. If I was to try and absorb you back into one Marinette you’d have two hearts trying to beat in the same amount of space as one, or two lungs trying to breath twice the amount of air in the same amount of space. You wouldn’t have survived.

“But having two of you and two Alix’s dosen’t mean that Chat was left behind or is still dead. You saved him, Marinette. Even if it meant having to share your life with, well, you. You did good.”

Marinette with the remote giggled and Tikki nuzzled her.

“Thanks, Tikki. I really needed that.”

“But… But what are we supposed to do! Mom and Dad are going to get home in less than an hour from their date. How am I supposed to explain two mes to them. How am I supposed to explain it to the school. They’re all going to find out I’m Ladybug and *gasp* What am I supposed to do about Adrien-en! *sob*”

Marinette threw herself upon the couch in distress.

“She’s right, Tikki. Although, if Adrien is as kind as we think, we'll, know he is, he won’t react horribly. But if our secret gets out then it’s all over. Hawkmoth will send every Akuma he makes to the Bakery, or the school, or even Alya’s.”

“We’ll never even have time to recharge and Chat’s time will be just as booked and Mom and Dad will need to go into hiding meaning they’ll have to give up the bakery. They might even cancel school, which sounds amazing at first, but then you realize if you can’t go to school you can’t get good grades which means you can’t go to college and get your dream job. I’ll have messed up all of the students lives and even  _ worse _ I’ll never see Adrien again!”

“Tikki, what do we do?”

“First, we stop freaking out. Overblowing the situation isn’t going to solve anything.”

“Then’t what will?” Marinette with the remote asked.

“I think it’s best to talk to someone about this. Especially since it also includes Alix.”

“Oh, my gosh, Alix.” Marinette said in harmony.

“She was doubled too. At least she has an excuse. If only Akuma battles weren’t so well documented we could use the same excuse.” Marinette with the remote said.

“I completely forgot.” Marinette without remote exclaimed.

“So we should leave as soon as possib-”

“Marinette!”

“Mama.” Marinette whispered in harmony.

“Marinette, are you home! Where are you?” Tom called out.

“What are they doing home!” Marinette without remote hissed.

“Quick, hide!” Marinette with remote hissed back, shoving Marinette without remote to the broom closet.

The door shut and Marinette with remote rocketed towards the stairs.

“Mama! Papa! What are you doing home?” Marinette with remote asked as she slid to a stop as her parents came into view.

“Marinette!” Tom exclaimed and he launched himself at his daughter.

“Papa!”

“Oh, thank God.”

“Marinette, are you okay.”

“I’m fine. What-”

“Where’s our other daughter?” Sabine demanded.

“What?”

“Honey, we know that you’re Ladybug. We should have realized it sooner but-”

“Where is she.” Sabine cut in. “I will not abandon my children.”

The broom closet opened in the heavy silence that followed showing a second, timid, Marinette. Sabine raced for her, wrapping her daughter in a mother’s embrace. The Marinette in her father's arms burst into tears.

Rinette and Mari explained everything as best as they could with Tikki constantly interrupting, saying that it wasn’t meant to be shared. They had rolled for which nickname they’d get. They had spent most of the time playing board games. At dinner they had all switched seats, Papa taking the new one. Mama had taken them both out for brand new sets of lingerie, new sets of toiletries, and some fabric.

When they got home Papa had filled up a air mattress and they had been informed that they would be sleeping in their parents bed for now. Both the girls adamantly refused but their parents weren't having any of it. So they both got ready for bed in their parents bedroom with their new brushes and floss, which were now color coded in black and red. Rinette stole her Chat Noir jammies, while Marie wore her Jagged Stone set. Rinette also grabbed her Chat Noir doll and cat pillow before they got settled in their parents bed.

Soon Tikki’s quite sighs where the only heard outside of the occasional car passing.

“Hey, you awake?” Mari hissed.

“Yeah, you?”

“…”

“Nevermind. What's up?”

“Do you think they don't want one of us to feel like the odd one out?”

“You're realizing this now?”

Light passed across the room from the window.

“Do you feel out of place?”

Rinette twisted to face Mari. “Well, yeah. I mean, I am.”

“I don't think you're the odd one out.”

“Mari, I went back in time and erased what could've been my future. Something you don't even remember. How could I not?”

“Well, I don't think you're out of place.”

“Hehe, thanks Mari.”

“Don't get me wrong! It's going to suck, sharing clothes and all that. But it doesn't mean you don't belong, and it especially doesn't mean you're not wanted. Plus, think of all the cool things we can do now. We can finish projects twice as fast, more easily tailor clothes to ourselves, so many cool things...”

“What's wrong?”

“I just *sniff* just been thinking. If there isn't a way to at least absorb memories than *sniff* are we going to be the same person forever, because then dating, Adrien… and then what if we're not? What if we change and become like twins instead? What then? And even worse, is this even fair to Chat? One night he’s talking to me then the next to you who doesn't know anything.”

“He'll work it out. And we'll be honest with him. He's our partner, and he, he cares about us” Rinette’s voice gave out.

Mari surged forward and wrapped her in a hug. “You… You said Chat died?”

“He did. That stupid, heroic, moron! And I, I, can't. I keep trying to cope, I've coped with things like this but I, don't know.”

“This isn't like the last times he's taken a hit. He died this time, it's going to be different.”

Rinette cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Mari was looking through her closet, trying to find something appropriate for baking in the bakery.

Rinette looked thoughtfully around. She had scowled at the pictures on the wall and kept readjusting the chair. She had ruffled through their fabric and now was rereading her diary.

“We didn’t get another diary for me. Or more sketchbooks.”

“We can share the sketchbooks.” Mari held up a store-bought white tank-top. “What do you think? I’ll match the flour.”

“No, dosen’t look like you. Isn’t there a white shirt with puffed sleeves, sweetheart?”

“No, I- We added the pink beads and gave it to Rose.”

“Oh yeah. She was so happy to get it. And she looked fantastic. What about that light blue elbow sleeved?”

“Oh.” Mari dug for a bit. “This one?”

“That’s it.”

“Should I wear a skirt or pants.”

“Pants. You’ll get sugar caked on your couch again.”

“That was one time.”

“Still hurt like hell.”

“Oh, girls. Chat Noir is calling you again.”

“Again!” Both said in unison, clearly surprised.

“I know. I should have told you earlier but I figured some parent-daughter time was in order.”

“Do we need to transform or.”

“We also need to talk about Rinette’s earrings.”

“My earrings?”

“Yes, those are the one’s that don’t really work.”

“What does not really work entail?” Mari asked.

“They used to be Miraculouses but because I reabsorbed myself those got the downgrade. It’s difficult to explain. The earrings are part of me in a way, the only real physical form I have. You’res can still act as a conduit as long as you’re alive. But you can’t just use them normally, they have limitations.

“It’s very difficult to explain to you in a way to understand. I guess, what I mean is, if you want to use them you have to go to Master Fu.”

“The healer?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so what can we do about Chat? I don’t want him worrying.”

“One of you could transform and leave a message. His Kawmi should let him know he’s got mail.”

“How ‘bout I do it and you get dressed.” Mari said.

“O-okay. Yeah, that’s fine.”

* * *

 

Later Mari helped Papa cook and Rinette helped her mother in the shop. Rinette helped box and answer the phone while talking with her mother. So when the bakery phone rang she answered it.

“Hello, Dupain-Chang Bakery. How may I help you?”

“Hi, Is Marinette there?”

“Oh, uh, hi, who is this.”

“Hey, girl, this is Alya. How come you haven’t been answering your phone?”

“My phone?”

“Yeah. Every time I’ve tried calling I’ve gotten a Error voice-over, something about duplicates or something.”

“Oh, uh. Hold on.”

Rinette put Alya on hold and stuck her head in the kitchen.

“Mari?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have your phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I see it?”

“Yeah, here.”

The two phones in Rinette’s hands were identical and neither worked.

“Hey, Alya.”

“You put me on hold!”

“I needed to go grab my phone and before you ask it doesn’t work for me too. I think the phone company messed up. I’ll have to call them later.”

“That’s sucks. Companies shouldn’t be making mistakes like that.”

“No, I guess not. And Alya, this is the bakery phone, I can’t take pleasantries on this.”

“Oh, right. I’m make this scoop quick. But Adrien and Nino are going to the movies today in two hours.”

“I thought he had a photoshoot?”

“Turns out they only needed him for the first bit. After that he’s free. Not only that girl, but I also got us two tickets too. So what do you say girl, you in?”

“Oh, I, um.  I’ve agreed to work with my parents. Give me a second.”

Rinette walked back into the bakery. “Mari. Alya invited me to a movie. I don’t feel like going, do you want to?”

“But she invited you.”

“Yes, but I don’t feel like going. Puls, Adrien is going.”

“But then you should go.”

“Mari, do you want to go?”

“Well, yes-”

“Then go. Papa, it’s okay if she goes right?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be there Alya, but I gotta go now.”

“Okay, bye, girl. See you at your house.”

“How ‘bout I just see you at the front. My parent’s are, uh, cleaning. It’s a mess upstairs, so just meet me at the front.  Okay, bye.”

* * *

 

The beeping started and Alya turned off the call.

Her parents were cleaning? Really? As far as the lies she’s heard her tell it wasn’t bad but still, it was pretty bad. Doesn’t help that Marinette was a terrible liar. The question was; what was she hiding.

It wasn’t Ayla's birthday so that was out. It wasn’t a holiday or anniversary or any of that so no hiding presents. Ayla couldn’t think of anything else that Marinette could be hiding. This required an investigation.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's parents began to suspect she was Ladybug during Simon Says, after they grounded her.


End file.
